Dude Jude
by itsyorukun44
Summary: What happens if your best friend is in love with you? What happens if you are in a relationship with another friend? BTW it is nooot teen


Dude....Jude...

Version 1

Rating- T

Why couldn't love be simple for Jude? Jude wanted Jonesy, end of story. When he kissed Jonesy on "accident" he felt the signs, when they sculpted that clay pot Jude was happy to be with Jonesy. Why was love so hard. Jonesy made it perfectly clear that he loves the ladies, but it just seemed that the ladies weren't into him like that. His latest attempt was with Nikki. That relationship was going and still standing strong. Jude was happy for the two, but deep inside he still yearned for Jonesy. Jude would still lay at night in his bed thinking about that kiss. Jude remembered how his lips felt against his, the way his skin was soft. It made his imagination wild. "Mmmmm Jonesy" said Jude as he felt his body. He imagined that his hands were Jonesy's. Jude took off his shirt and imagined it that Jonesy was caressing the white skin.

Jude was feeling his chest and pretended that Jonesy was pinching his nipples. "Awww screw roleplay man" thought Jude as he started to unzip his pants and take out his 7 inch cock. Jude started to stroke the meat as he thought of Jonesy doing it for him. His tan hand wrapped around the white flesh. Jude wondered what Jonesy could do with his mouth. All these thoughts made Jude near his climax. "Ahhh fuck...Jonesy man" Jude thought as he splurted over the bed. He was deep in passion but all of this just for a kiss. Could It have turned into more? Why did Jonesy make it so hard.

Jude needed to forget his love for Jonesy so they could all stay friends. However urges were getting the best of Jude. The way he saw Jonesy and Nikki flirt with each other. Jude kept his thoughts to himself but Wyatt knew something was up with Jude. He was acting the same but, he was different. Jude had another thing in mind. Jonesy would have noticed if he wasnt too busy with Nikki in love land Wyatt told Jonesy to meet him at the food court at 4 so he could get what is happening.

"So whats up bro" said Jude to Wyatt. "Are you ok" said Wyatt. "Yeah Im fine, nothin out the norm" said Jude smiling. "Dude I have known you for a long time, I know when something is up" said Wyatt. "Not as long as Jonesy" said Jude as his smile faded. "Dude....do you like Jonesy" said Wyatt suprised. "Kinda.....yeah..." said Jude looking down. "Well have you two ever done..." said Wyatt. "We kissed" said Jude. " NO WAY" said Wyatt. "By accident, he was telling me about how girls get drawn into a kiss...and I kinda got drawn in.." said Jude. "Wow..." said Wyatt. "Wow what" said Jen. "Jude and his crush on Jonesy" said Wyatt. "DUDE!" said Jude. "I kinda knew it" said Jen. "About what" said Caitilin. "Jude liking Jonesy" said Jen.

"Man I wish you would stop saying that" said Jude. "Sorry but that is cute" said Caitilin. "Oh and they kissed too" said Wyatt. "Remind me not to tell you anything else" said Jude. "OMG" said Caitilan and Jen. "By accident though" said Wyatt. "That is uber cute" said Caitilin. "Thats just a memory now, I will have to move on for his sake" said Jude putting his head down on the table. "You really must like him, you sound really down" said Jen as she rubbed Jude's back. "We could always break those two up" said Caitilin. "I would never forgive myself if i did that" said Jude. "and besides Nikki and Jonesy have wanted to date for ages" said Wyatt. "Which is why I have to move past this phase" said Jude.

"It still doesnt seem fair, did he know about how you feel" said Jen. " I think he knew but he likes women more than guys. So I would never stand a chance with his love" said Jude. "But dont worry dudes and dudettes, I will move on" said Jude. "Ok" said the 3 hugged Jude.

Later on that night Jude looked up to his ceiling as he felt himself cry. It wasn't that he wanted Jonesy for sex, he wanted him for his friendship and time. Ever since Nikki and Jonesy started dating Jude didnt really spend time with him like he used to. Like when they molded the pot, or when that cowboy hit on Jonesy. Or when they just were together. "Pull it together Judester" said Jude as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

The next day at the Galleria mall he saw Jonesy and tried to avoid him. "Hey Jude" said Jonesy waving him over. "Hey brah" said Jude. When Jude walked over he felt normal. "So where's Nikki" said Jude. "We dont hang out all the time" said Jonesy. "It seems like it dude, I haven't hung out with you in forever" said Jude. "Sorry man, but its like when I am with her she and I can just talk for hours ya know" said Jonesy. "Great" said Jude. "So did you wanna hang out while my babe's out" said Jonesy. "Sure" said Jude in a happy tone. This is the first time that they would be hanging out together.

Of course things dont always plan out like you hoped for. While Jude and Jonesy hung out, Jonesy picked out gifts for his girlfriend. Jude almost gagged when he saw Jonesy pick out condoms. Meaning they were having sex. "Have you heard of these new condoms that feel invisible" said Jonesy. "Ahhh cool dude" said Jude. Then when they were done shopping Jonesy got a text from Nikki. So instead of Jude and Jonesy talking Jude just stood by Jonesy while he texted. All in all it was a bad day.

"Well it was fun but Imma head home" said Jude slightly irritated. "Okay, im going to meet Nikki at the movies talk to ya Jude" said Jonesy as he left. "What a waste of a day dude" said Jude.

When Jude got home he went to bed and just layed there. Jude fell asleep with the dreaded sorrow again but this time something happened. At 3:00 he got a phone call. "H-hello...." said Jude in a tired voice. "Hey man...." said Jonesy sounding really sad. "Dude whats wrong" said Jude. "Nikki and I broke it off...." said Jonesy. "Why?" said Jude. "She was tired of me always being around, Also...I found out that she had another crush" said Jonesy. "Allright man...hold on Imma call you right back" said Jude. "But Jude-" said Jonesy before Jude hung up. Jude quickly called Nikki. "Hello" said Nikki. "Dudette why did you break up with Jonesy" said Jude. "He was around me 24/7, I need some space but he wouldnt get that through his skull. I am serious Jude, every day texts, time spent sheesh" said Nikki before she heard a silence through the phone.

"Hello" said Nikki. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!" said Jude loudly. "Whoa hold up-" said Nikki before Jude interrupted. "At least you had time with him, he was always talking about you. He loved you alooooot. I never had any time to hang out with him or be with him like you did. And you wanna break it off for some you time. At least you had time with him. We were friends for a long time." said Jude pouring his heart out. "Jude....I didnt know you felt that way for him" said Nikki quietly. "Yeah but i pushed them aside so you and Jonesy could be together" said Jude. Nikki realized what she had just done. "I gotta call Jonesy back" said Jude before he hung up.

Jude quickly called back Jonesy up. "Hello" said Jonesy tired. "Hey dude" said Jude. "Hey Jude" said Jonesy. "I just got finished talking to Nikki" said Jude. "What did she say" said Jonesy excited. "Well she said you were around her 24/7, she needed some space but you wouldnt get that through your skull." said Jude. Jonesy started to cry. "Dude....dont cry" said Jude. "Whats the point, none of the ladies like me and the 1 I thought she did didnt" said Jonesy. "Well there are other fishes in the sea" said Jude. Jonesy was quiet.

"You know what..you are right" said Jonesy. "Good" said Jude. "I can go back to the mall and look for another woman" said Jonesy with new enthusiasm. Jude was quiet. "Jude?" said Jonesy happily. No answer. "Jude whats up" said Jonesy concerned. He heard slight crying in the back. 'Jude whats wrong, tell me!" said Jonesy. "You dont get it..." said Jude. "Get what?" said Jonesy confused. "IF YOU DONT GET IT NOW THEN YOU WONT EVER GET IT" said Jude before he hung up and started to cry. No more tears but streams of sadness.

Jonesy thought to himself about what just happened. "The dude was acting like a chick." said Jonesy putting his hands behind his back. "Man Jonesy really must miss me alot, dudes acting like he likes me or something" said Jonesy before he stopped. It never dawned on him. All the times Jude and him did something. Jude was helping him with the sculpture, when he was kissed by Jude. Did Jude actually like him?

The next day Jude didnt go to the mall, he didnt want to see Jonesy or the others. Everyone else knew how he felt, why didnt Jonesy. "Dude where is Jude" said Jonesy to Wyatt. "I havent heard from him, but check his house" said Wyatt. "Why is he acting strange" said Jonesy. "I dunno but you should go to his room" said Wyatt. "Ok" said Jonesy rushing off. "Its a shame he doesnt get it" said Wyatt before going back to his store.

Jonesy rushed to Jude's house. Jude's mother let him in and Jonesy ran up to Jude's room. Jude laid on his bed looking outside. He missed his friends. He decided to go to the mall. he had to put his feelings away for his friends. Before he could open the door Jonesy did. Jude looked at Jonesy. "Dude.." said Jude. "Jude" said Jonesy. Jude hugged Jonesy and started to cry. This wasnt him. He was usually relaxed and didnt care, but this time he was just tired of hiding his feelings. "Jude whats wrong" said Jonesy as they went to the bed.

"You dont get it" said Jude. "....wait..." said Jonesy. "You like me...dont you?" "Yeah" said Jude. Jonesy sat quietly. "Why didnt you tell me" said Jonesy. "Because you liked Nikki and I didnt want to interfere" said Jude. "You pushed your feelings away for me" said Jonesy. "Yeah dude, I like you but I dont want you to not be happy" said Jude. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk more often" said Jonesy before he kissed Jude.

"Jonesy man don't play with me" said Jude looking away. "Im not dude, I like you too" said Jonesy hugging Jude. Jude looked at Jonesy before he kissed the tan skinned hunk. They held each other in the embracing kiss. "Dude…take me…" said Jude before Jonesy lifted up his shirt. "Jude dear I am going to the store want something for you and Jonesy" said Jude's mom. "Just some snacks" said Jude. "Okay honey, bye" said Jude's mom from downstairs as she left.

Jonesy took off Jude's pants and saw a hard on in Jude's boxers. "Ahhh your friends happy to see me" said Jonesy rubbing Jude's hard on through his boxers. "Dude…."said Jude as he rubbed his nipple. Jonesy saw him do this and took the initiative to lick his other one while jerking off the mass in the boxers. "Jonesy" said Jude as he felt himself get close too the climax. "Don't come yet brah" said Jonesy before he removed the meat from Jude's boxers and started to blow him. "Ahh I knew you were good with your tongue" said Jude. Jonesy moaned as he continued to blow the mass. "Aghhh…."said Jude before he came in Jonesy's mouth. Jonesy blushed as he felt the salty liquids run down his throat. He could taste Jude and he liked it.

"My turn Judester" said Jonesy as he took out his cock and started to jerk it off. "Dude your bigger than me" said Jude. "That's why I get to take your ass" said Jonesy before he got some lube from Jude's dresser and started to lubricate his mass. "How did you?" said Jude. "Uh, how long did I know you, this is the best stuff when you want to knock your junk around" said Jonesy as he rubbed his dick with the lubricant. "Jonesy…" said Jude before he felt a firm hand on his butt.

Jude closed his eyes as he felt Jonesy enter his rectum. Jude grunted loudly trying to get used to the new intruder, his butt had a hard time letting it in. "Jude…relax" said Jonesy in a calming voice. Hearing that made Jude feel relaxed and his butt let Jonesy in. "Ahhhh" said Jude nervously as Jude pumped inside slowly to get Jude adjusted to it. After a few minutes of Jonesy pumping slowly, Jude decided to man up. "Harder" said Jude as he grunted. "What was that?" said Jonesy as he slowed even more. "Dude, fuck harder" said Jude blushing. "No please" said Jonesy as he reached down to jerk off Jude.

"Please fuck me harder Jonesy" said Jude as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "There we go" said Jonesy as he started to do it at a faster pace. "Oh man dude" said Jude as he closed his eyes as they went faster. Jonesy grunted and Jude repeated Jonesy's name in the heat of the passion. Nothing could spoil this moment. Jude felt himself get to his climax again. "Please come with me dude" said Jude. Jonesy agreed as he rapidly pumped his best friend before the both came on the floor and on each other. Both had suppressed feelings of lust and passion since Nikki wasn't giving Jonesy any.

"Dude…" said Jude being held by the cum coated Jonesy. "Jude.." said Jonesy as he held Jude. They both feel asleep naked on the bed. A few hours later Jude heard a knock on the door. "Honey, I made dinner if you and Jonesy want any" said Jude's mom. "Okay coming" said Jude as he woke up Jonesy. They both got dressed fast and went downstairs to where the mother was. "I hope your in the mood for Spaghetti and meatballs" said Jude's mom.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Lewinsky" said Jonesy. "By the way Nikki came over while you two were sleep" said Jude's mom. "She came upstairs and when she heard you sleeping she left, she said something about knocking sneakers or whatever" said Jude's mom before she left. "Nikki…."said Jonesy before he ran upstairs and called Nikki.

"What is it Jonesy?" said Nikki. "You came pass" said Jonesy. "Yeah but I came upstairs and your door was slightly open" said Nikki. "Don't you mean Jude's door" said Jonesy. "Might as well be yours when I saw you and Jude sleeping together" said Nikki. "Well don't blame me, he was here with me while you had your bitch fits" said Jonesy. "I see he was there for you" said Nikki angrily. "Whoa whoa whoa, why are you so angry. You are the one who broke up with me, you told me I took up space" said Jonesy. "That was before Jude yelled at me last night. He helped me realize that I had something good. I went to the mall today and talked to Wyatt. He told me you went to Jude's house" said Nikki. "And let me guess you wanted to come back together" said Jonesy. "Well it seems like you found your new bitch" said Nikki before she hung up.

"Man that girl creases me" said Jonesy before Jude came in. "You…didn't go back to Nikki" said Jude. "Jude come here" said Jonesy. Jude sat down beside him. "Yeah bro" said Jude looking into Jonesy's eyes. "I am not gonna let you hide your feelings, If you like me and I like you then whats the problem" said Jonesy. "Jonesy…" said Jude before they both kissed.


End file.
